Liste des épisodes
Cet article présente la liste des épisode de la série télévisée Younger. Saison 1 200px|right Elle est composée de 12 épisodes et a été diffusée sur TV Land du 31 mars 2015 au 9 juin 2015. # Nouveau départ (Pilot) # Le mardi topless (Liza Sows Her Oates) # En chair et en os (IRL) # Que la fête commence ! (The Exes) # Ma plus vieille amie (Girl Code) # La garce ! (Shedonism) # Fauchée et sans-culotte ! (Broke and Pantyless) # Quiproquo (Sk8) # Quand le naturel revient au galop (I'm With Stupid) # L'assaut des punaises (The Boy With the Dragon Tattoo) # Sexy Mitzvah (Hot Mitzvah) # Madame ! (The Old Ma'am and the C) Saison 2 200px|right Une seconde saison a été renouvelée le 21 avril 2015. Elle est composée de 12 épisodes et a été diffusée sur TV Land du 12 janvier 2016 au 30 mars 2016. # Namasté (Tattoo You) # Territoires inconnus (The Mao Function) # Snobe-moi si tu peux (Like a Boss) # L'empiriconda (The Jade Crusade) # I Love New Jersey (Jersey, Sure) # Le faux chapitre (Un-Jaded) # À la sauvage (Into the Woods & Out of the Woods) # Thérapie (Beyond Therapy) # L'amour est dans la ferme (The Good Shepherd) # Vive les futurs mariés ! (Bad Romance) # Un secret royal (Secrets & Liza) # Pas de mariage et un enterrement (No Weddings & a Funeral) Saison 3 200px|right Une troisième saison a été renouvelée le 6 janvier 2016. Elle est composée de 12 épisodes et a été diffusée sur TV Land du 28 septembre 2016 au 14 décembre 2016. # Un baiser de rien du tout (A Kiss is Just a Kiss) # Le test du marshmallow (The Marshmallow Experiment) # Mission sauvetage (Last Days of Books) # Alerte rouge (A Night at the Opera) # P... comme pigeon (P is for Pancake) # L'auteure anonyme (Me, Myself, and O) # Je suis Aubrey Alexis (Ladies Who Lust) # Quoi d'neuf docteur ? (What's Up, Dock?) # Un vendredi d'été (Summer Friday) # Drôles d'oiseaux (Pigeons, Parrots & Storks) # Chantage et compagnie (A Book Fair To Remember) # Ouvrez les yeux ! (Get Real) Saison 4 200px|right Une quatrième saison a été renouvelée le 14 juin 2016. Elle est composée de 12 épisodes et a été diffusée sur TV Land du 28 juin 2017 au 13 septembre 2017. # Post-vérité (Post Truth) # Vivons heureux, vivons hygge ! (Gettin’ Hygge With It) # Promenons-nous dans les bois (Forged in Fire) # La mort en rose (In the Pink) # Le cadeau de l'artiste (The Gift of Maggie) '' # Quelques poils en trop ''(A Close Shave) # Poussée de fièvre (Fever Pitch) # Le cadeau empoisonné (The Gelato and the Pube) # Le pique-nique (The Incident at Pound Ridge) # Roman matrimonial (A Novel Marriage) # Un seul être vous manque... (It's Love, Actually) # Balade irlandaise (Irish Goodbye) Saison 5 200px|right Une cinquième saison a été renouvelée le 20 avril 2017. Elle est composée de 12 épisodes et est diffusée à partir du 5 juin 2018 sur TV Land. # #LizaToo # A Titanic Problem # The End of the Tour # The Talented Mr. Ridley # Big Little Liza # Sex, Liza and Rock & Roll # A Christmas Miracle # 5x08 # 5x09 # 5x10 # 5x11 # 5x12 Saison 6 Une sixième saison a été renouvelée le 4 juin 2018. Elle sera composée de 12 épisodes et sera diffusée à partir de l'été 2019 sur TV Land. Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6